


Vandor

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SG-1 return from off-world and start having problems</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vandor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: SG-1 its characters belong to B.W, J.G. and MGM. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made.   
> A/N: Prompt given to me by charmed1026.

“Oh crap, not again,” Janet said after Sam fainted. She turned to the two orderlies present. “Okay, let’s get her back into bed.”

The three carefully picked the blonde up and got her settled into the infirmary bed again. Before Janet could even turn around, there was loud thump as another member of SG-1 tried to get out of bed and fainted. She let out a sigh and opened the curtain to see Colonel O’Neill being helped back into his bed by her head nurse Abby and Sgt. Roland. Before O’Neill was settled, Daniel Jackson tried to get up and was barely kept from hitting the floor by his teammate, Teal’c.

“Okay, everyone, since our patients can’t seem to stay put, to prevent any injury from the inevitable fainting I want all three of them in soft restraints.”

Janet was handed cloth restraints and used them to secure Sam to the bed. She paused and ran her fingertips through the soft blonde hair at the major’s temple. Sam’s beautiful blue eyes were open, but like the two men, there was no recognition of her surroundings, just the constant urge to get up.

“Shhh, settle down, Sam,” the doctor said softly as the major once again tried to get up. The cloth restraints fulfilled their purpose and kept Sam safe in bed.

~~~

“Dammit!”

The general was surprised by the loud outburst and the subsequent sound of shattering glass as he approached the door to the medlab. He entered and found his CMO cleaning up some broken glass.

“Problem, Doctor?”

Janet looked up, barely able to contain her blush. “Just a little accident – knocked a beaker off the table.”

Hammond refrained from pointing out that the work table was on the opposite side of the room from the glass shards she was sweeping up.

“Is there something I can do for you, sir?” Janet asked as she emptied the dustpan into the trash.

“Actually, there’s something I can do for you.”

“Pardon?”

“We’ve finally heard back from the Vandorians on P7S-523. The Prefect has invited you and your team to Vandor so you can consult with their healer.”

“Did they say why it took so long for them to reply to our request?”

“The Prefect was on his annual hunting trip and unreachable. Once he heard what was going on he was very concerned and said they would do anything they could to help.” He paused for half a beat. “I’ll be sending SG-4 with you and SG-8.”

“Is that really necessary? I’d really like to limit potential exposure to whatever it is SG-1 came in contact with.”

The general thought about it a few moments. “Alright, but I’m sending Teal’c with you.”

Janet nodded. “I want him there anyway. He can help me retrace their steps.”

“Right. Report to the gate room with your team in thirty minutes.”

“Yes, sir.”

~~~

Sam slowly blinked her eyes, trying to bring them back into focus. She tried to sit up but two hands gently pressed her back against the mattress.

“Take it easy, Sam. Don’t try to sit up.”

Blue eyes finally focused. “Janet…”

The doctor smiled. “Hey there. Welcome back.” She helped the blonde sip some water.

“Where was I?”

“You and Daniel and the colonel have been off in la-la land for the last six days.”

“What?”

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

“Coming back from P7S-523 – Vandor.” She frowned. “I don’t remember anything after the walking down the ramp.”

“Well, the three of you fainted.”

“Why?”

“It turns out that Vandorian physiology is a little different. They’re missing an essential enzyme; however, they get plenty of it in their diet from the local flora.”

“What does that have to do with us fainting?”

“Since the enzyme is already present in our bodies, by ingesting Vandorian flora you all got too much of it in your systems. Too much of the enzyme can cause interference in the neuro pathways, causing a number of systemic symptoms – including low blood pressure.

“Which caused us to faint.”

“Yeah. I went to Vandor and conferred with their healer. Once we figured out what it was, all we had to do was wait until your systems righted themselves again.”

San picked her head up a bit and looked around. “How are Daniel and the colonel?”

“They’re fine. They went home this morning.”

“And when do I get to go home?”

“Well, that depends.”

“On what?”

“On whether you’ll behave yourself if I let you go home. You’ll have stay in bed for another day.”

The blonde smiled. “Will my doctor be checking up on me?”

“Your doctor will spending the day in bed with you,” Janet replied with a smile as she leaned down and kissed Sam.

“You’re sure I have to stay in bed for a day? Can’t you make it two or three days?” Sam asked with a grin.

“We’ll see.”

FIN


End file.
